


The Demon's Savior

by A_J_Marsh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Battle, Blood and Injury, Cute Ending, Dating, Demons, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Recovery, Serious Injuries, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_J_Marsh/pseuds/A_J_Marsh
Summary: The story about how the once hitman, Jamie Marsh who was now a demon fell in love with the savior of the angels, Sophia.
Relationships: Jamie/Sophia
Kudos: 3





	The Demon's Savior

**Author's Note:**

> TW: In this story there is some fighting and some blood in it, just giving you a heads up in case you don't like things with either of those in it.

**_Prologue_ **

My name is Jamie Marsh and I am what you humans call a demon. And I’m not just any old demon I’m basically the Devil’s right hand man, people even call me “Lucy'' because of it. For more context I was a feared hitman that was tricked and suffered the death penalty. The reason for me being on Earth is quite simple and the reason is that I’ve been trying to find what the angel’s call their “Savior”. I had been looking for this “Savior” for years and when I finally met her I never thought I’d eventually fall in love. Let me start at the beginning of how I met the “Savior”.

**  
  
**

**_Before the meeting, New York 2018_ **

Frustrated didn’t even sum up how I felt right now. Looking into the mirror in my apartment bathroom I could see what taunted me every single day, the monster inside of me. This monster laughed at every mistake I made, I mean I’ve processed that I’m a demon but I always feel so angry and useless after a lead doesn’t lead me anywhere factual. Then I feel that the fact that I’m so angry at myself is making me transform. And I see it staring back at me, It looks like me but with red skin, horns, a tail, and red eyes. Then it happens in a flash, I punch my bathroom mirror until my hand is a bloodied mess which makes me change back to normal. Tears well up into my eyes as I bandage my hand and I shakingly say “I’ve gotta get out of here for a bit”. Before leaving I fix the mirror with my magic and put on a coat over my button up long sleeve then I leave into the cold New York air.

**  
  
**

**_The meeting, New York 2018_ **

I was rushing through the busy sidewalks of New York when before I knew it I had accidentally knocked a young woman and myself over. I got up then dusted myself off and offered her my non-injured hand “I’m sorry for that ?” I said before I finally saw what I knocked into was one of the most beautiful women in this entire world. She has light brown/blonde wavy hair which contrasts to my dark wavy bob I have. She has these beautiful green eyes while I have hazel eyes. The funny thing is that I’ve been alive for a while and have never met someone who contrasts me so much psychically but still makes me feel so good even though I’ve just met her, I feel like I already know her. She grabs my hand and I help her off of the ground. “Thank you and I’m sorry for that as well sometimes I don’t look where I’m going- and oh geez I’m sorry for rambling the name’s Sophia” She says as she looks into my eyes. I hope whatever she sees in them doesn’t sell me out for being head over heels for her “It’s totally fine I feel like under different circumstances we would have hit it off, my name’s Jamie by the way” I smile one of those toothy smiles as I speak. She lightly blushes as she says “Really?” Score! She’s blushing. “Yes really, how about we go out for coffee or dinner sometime soon?” I say and she says back “It’s a date". Then she gives me her phone number and I head back to my apartment to get ready for what the most angelic voice I had ever heard said was a  _ date _ .

**  
  
**

**_Months Later before the conversation_ **

Today could be one of the worst days of my life and if it happened to eb the worst day of my life it could ruin me. It had been months since I met Sophia and to say we hit it off wouldn’t even cover it. We had become best friends and inseparable, I even had feelings for her but that's not what could ruin my life. What could ruin my life is the fact I have to tell her that she has turned out to the “Savior” and at first I was hunting her down. I can’t even imagine hurting her in any way maybe if I had known before we bumped into each other but now? I would risk everything I had ever worked for, for her. She made me be a better person and even if my feelings end up getting me killed because I turned on the Devil himself, I got to meet her and at least be friends with her, even if sometimes it hurts to be around her because of how much I like her.

**  
  
**

**_The Conversation_ **

My hands were shaking as I placed down two wine glasses, then poured wine into both glasses. I closed the bottle as there was a knock on my door. Sophia was here and it was now time to tell her the truth about me and her. I rolled up the sleeves to my button down shirt then walked over to the door. I opened it and greeted her “Make yourself at home on the couch” I said while nervously smiling. She said a quiet thanks and sat down on the couch. I sat down next to her and she mumbled something while taking a sip of wine. “What’s wrong Soph?” I asked. She put down her wine glass and looked at me while saying “It’s fine I just was wondering what you wanted to talk about J actually could I go first with this whole talking thing?”. What? Go  _ first _ ? Does she already know and she’s planning on leaving m- I mean ending our friendship. “Of course Soph whatever you want or need, I’ll do anything for you.”. She smiled and held my hand while taking one last sip of wine before saying quickly “Jamie, I really like you in more of a romantic way I hope that’s okay with you”. I can tell by the look on her face I looked like I reacted badly because she was starting to tear up a little. “It’s okay I can go, you don’t feel the same it’s s’okay.” She said sadly while getting up. I got up from the couch and grabbed her arm, while looking into her eyes I said “I’ll admit this isn't exactly what I planned on talking about but I do like you back Soph there’s just something you need to know before anything else happens”. “What are you a criminal or something?” she asked. I unbuttoned by button down to reveal old scars from when I was a hitman, more specifically my last job alive. “You could say something like that but I’m not anymore and I know this may sound crazy but have you ever heard of the “Harlem Hitman” Jamie Marsh?” I asked. She nodded and said “Yeah she died in the 90’s” I said back “She didn’t exactly die more so the devil got to her first and I’m her” I paused and started talking again “I’m Jamie Marsh and demons are real and so are-” “angels” she finished my sentence. I took both of her hands in mine and kissed them while smiling and said “I’m not as bad as the news made out to be, I know how to love I will say I didn’t expect to find it on Earth while searching for the Saviour but so be it, the Savior stole my heart” she responded with “And who is this Savior?” “It’s you Soph and I’m going to protect you from anything and everything because we have to fight the Devil himself” I responded. “Prove it- Prove demons are real and I’ll believe you and I promise I won’t freak out” she finished while smiling. Then I transformed into my demon form red skin and all and she smiled while looking at me up and down I could tell she saw my tail moving around excitedly. “ So beautiful” She said as she leaned in and kissed me on my lips. I closed my eyes while transforming back to normal, smiling into the kiss that felt like euphoria. 

**  
  
  
**

**_Training for the Battle_ **

I had been training her ever since the day after our conversation and I had tried my very best to be discreet, as one can train a Savior to be able to help defeat the Devil and his army. I had first trained her hand to hand combat, then we moved to her two strong suits, fighting with a sword and a bow as well as magic. When we trained I stayed in my demon form so she could get used to what I would look like on the battlefield as well as the other demons. Today is the day she learns how to use her wings. Standing in the middle of the field in my demon form “Today is the day you learn how to use your wings which can be a scary thing but with your favorite demon by your side nothing bad will happen today I promise” I said .I closed my eyes and smiled while starting to talk “For you to use your wings you must be able to make them appear in your form, it’s quite easy actually all you have to do is will them to appear in your mind and they should be like-” I stopped talking for a second to sprout my black wings and in that second I opened my eyes and I could see her eyes widen in amazement “this.” I finished the sentence I had started. “Ok now your turn to make your wings appear.” I said to her and she closed her eyes and said quietly “Ok wings now it’s time for you to appear”. I smiled while laughing lightly because of her talking to herself but that stopped when her beautiful white wings appeared, she opened her eyes that had a sparkle in them that happened when she got excited “I did it Jamie!” she exclaimed. I smiled and said “Yes you did and now it’s time to try and fly with me, you think you’re ready for that?” I asked. She answered with “Yes I am but could you maybe hold my hand so I don’t fall and die before the battle”. It’s kind of funny that the thought that I would let her die would happen in her mind, because at the end of the day if I have to I would sacrifice anything and everything to save her. My hands were a little sweaty because I was nervous to hold her hand. “Sure you can hold my hand just know I wouldn’t dream of dropping you and letting you die.” I said. “Yeah thank you that would actually make me feel a lot better” she said holding out her hand and I smiled as I took her hand in mine hoping my tail wouldn’t go crazy, this was one moment I was glad my demon form made me all red. “Okay Soph, let’s take off.” I said while smiling.

**  
  
**

**_Before the Battle_ **

After training her all of the skills I could, it was time to get Sophia up to Heaven so the battle could officially start. I guess I wasn’t the only nervous one because Sophia was pacing around my apartment. I was in my human form because for now this would be my last chance to look at least a little normal. I put my hand on her shoulder and said reassuringly “Soph I’m going to be fine you have nothing to worry about” I knew that if anything went wrong that I could very well die and not be brought back because for the most part I’m a human who was given a second chance at life but with this chance also brought on my demon form. She looked up to me because I am a bit taller than her and said worried “How can you know for sure J, this could go wrong and I could lose you.”. I pulled her into a hug because she was starting to tear up which made me tear up and said “Soph no matter what happens between now and the battle you will always have me-” I stopped talking for a second to pull back from the hug and put my hand over her heart “right here always and forever” I finished the sentence. She smiled even though the tears were really falling now and said “Really?” and I answered ,then putting her hand over my heart “Yes you have my heart as well” I smiled after I finished talking. She pulled me back into the hug and said “Thank you J Thank you I will remember this” I smiled and said “Forever and always” then I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “Now let’s go get ready for the fight of a lifetime and win this battle.” She went into my room to change into her armor that I made for her that was mostly platinum. I changed into my demon form and put on my armor and then wrapped my hands so I wouldn’t have to heal too much after this. I put my knife in my belt and looked at myself in the mirror and I for one can say being red is one thing I’ll never be used to. My armor was mostly black with some silver, the sleeves were cut off and you could see my almost full flower tattoo. I pulled my hair up into a tiny bun because my hair was short cut into a bob then prepared myself for what could happen. Sophia walked out of the bathroom with her sword on her belt and her bow and arrows on her back. “You ready J?” she asked and I answered putting my black and silver sword on my back “As much as a demon going into heaven can be “.

**  
  
**

**_Heaven_ **

“Ok we talked about this we hold hands and then you think about heaven to-” I said but was cut off by her saying “Teleport us there. I got it. Jamie calm down a bit. I can do this” she smiled reassuringly which made me smile showing off my sharp teeth. I took her hand in mine and closed my eyes and as soon as I opened them I saw the brightness of what is known as Heaven. “What is a demon doing here! State your business here or else!” a guard exclaimed pointing at me. “Hey! I’m trying to help you here. I could’ve let Lucifer have his way with this war but I did something you needed!” I yelled back. “And what is that.” The guard sneered and I said calmly pointing beside me “I trained your precious savior how to fight the Devil so he doesn’t win this war because not even his right hand man wants the war to go his way.”. The guard looked at Sophia, who was beside me and said bowing “It’s a great pleasure to finally meet you Savior.”. Sophia looked at him like he was crazy and said “There’s no reason to bow and it’s Sophia not savior. I may be the savior to you but to me I am Sophia.” the guard lifted his head and smiled a little and said “Yes , okay Sophia you and the demon can enter but you must prepare because the battle will happen soon.”. With Sophia’s hand in mine we walked past the guard and I said smiling “The name’s Jamie like that infamous hitman from the 80’s/90’s not demon but great guess.”. Sophia smacked my arm as we entered and I gave her a look of ‘What did I do except tell the truth’ and she just smirked and kept walking with me.

**  
  
**

**_The Battle_ **

Sophia and I were being stared at by all the angels, that is until we all heard a loud crash that basically said that the battle had started. I smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips and told her “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and stay safe for me Soph.” she smiled and said “You got it J” then she took off flying with her wings to help other angels and I smiled saying in my head ‘That’s my girl’. I pulled out my knife looking for a demon to fight when I saw a demon that had just killed an angel staring at me. “Ah Lucy it’s been too long hasn’t ?” Alastor said. “Ally c’mon we’ve been over this man it’s Jamie not Lucy” I smirked as I said that knowing that the nickname “Ally” ticked him off and because I have always been the stronger fighter. Alastor went for the first hit but I easily dodged and stabbed him in the shoulder blade with my knife then removed the knife from him. “C’mon Ally gotta be quicker than that, what is Lucifer gonna think when you can’t hit a girl”I said while chuckling. He looked more angry than before and went for another blow which I dodged but he quickly hit me square in the face. I felt the blood trickle down from my left eyebrow and at that I knew my eyes would be a brighter shade of red because they always got brighter the more angry I got and right now I was pissed. He pulled out his knife and went to stab me and I let him because at the moment I was a bomb just waiting to explode. I pulled his knife out of my abdomen as I darkly said “I would’ve thought you were smarter than to go after Lucifer’s best fighter but I guess not.”. Then I quickly threw the knife at him and hit his arm then I threw my knife at him before he could think about pulling his own knife out. While he was focusing on the knives I ran at him at full force and jumped onto him, scratching his face then gouging out his eyes. Alastor was screaming in pain as I got off of him and pulled out my sword that was made of the same material Sophia’s is which is able to kill a demon and I plunged it through his heart, hearing his breathing stop I was satisfied. I pulled my sword out and put it on my back and pulled out my knife and put it on my belt again. I made my wings appear and started to fly looking for Sophia, when I saw her she was struggling against a bigger demon and I felt my anger surge. I pulled out my sword and flew at the demon at full speed , my sword going through his body and hitting his heart then pulling the sword out. Sophia looked shocked to see me and I said “Am I a sight for sore eyes?”. I knew I looked bad because I could feel my hair falling down so I took it down and Sophia pulled me into a quick hug but pulled back when she heard me wince. “You’re such an idiot Jamie” she said while smiling at me with tears in her eyes. I lifted my hand as quickly as I could and wiped away her tears and said “Hey don’t cry I’ll be fine right now we don’t need to worry about it but for now I have a plan on how to defeat Lucifer once and for all.” 

**  
  
**

**_Lucifer v. Sophia and Jamie_ **

I bowed down in front of Lucifer knowing that I looked bad, blood had stained some of my face and there was a rip in my clothing from where Alastor had stabbed me. Lucifer has red skin and dark wavy hair accompanied with his red eyes. He said “Jamie, you’re looking a bit worse for wear these days” I opened my mouth to say something but he continued on and said “I’d say it’s because you tried to betray me and become one of them” he pointed at the angels and demons still fighting. I stood up, breathing in hoping this didn’t go south and I said “Luce, it was never me betraying you it was just me trying to get into her head so I’d know her every move I mean I’ll admit for a second I thought she might be able to get through to me but I’m still the same cold-hearted hitman that I was years ago.” Lucifer walked up closer to me then picked me up by my face “I would accept this apology if I didn’t know what it looked like when you lie Jamie” he said as he grabbed my face pulling me up to where I was standing then he quickly took my knife from my belt than stabbed me in the leg. Then he punched my where Alastor had stabbed me, making me fall to my knees as I felt blood pour out of my wound. I was holding my hands on my wound as he stole my sword from off of my back. “I’m sure when your angel finds out you died because she wasn’t a good enough savior and it will break her and Jamie I gave you a second chance I think now is where I take it back” he said harshly as he plunged my sword through my stomach. I gasped as I fell to my back and looked up to see Sophia flying full speed with her sword right behind him. I smiled. “What are you smiling a-” Lucifer started but before he could finish his sentence she plunged her sword into his heart while screaming “Get away from her you monster!!!”. I started coughing up blood as I looked up to see her getting her sword out of the demon who had been my boss for years. She ran to me saying “No no no! You said you wouldn’t get yourself hurt with this plan” she said wobbly as she started to cry. She pulled the sword out and kneeled next to me and I said weakly as my demon form relented and my human form came out “I-I k-knew it w-was a possibility I could d-die and I took it because I would do a-anything for you my love”. I could feel the life slipping from me as I had started to cry as well. “No you can’t die on me I can’t live without you I just can’t” she said while sobbing over me. “I-I’m sorry I’m doing this to y-you” I said while still crying. I had started to close my eyes when I felt her kiss me and I heard a scream of my name as everything faded to black.

**  
  
**

**_Jamie’s apartment,2019 (after the battle)_ **

It had been 2 week since everything had happened and Sophia was still pretty shaken up with almost losing me, she had barely spoken to me and it had hurt more than almost dying. I’ve been laying in bed for these last 2 weeks because my wounds have been healing slower because I took a lot of damage from the battle. I felt sad all she ever did was help me and say a few words and that was it, I felt like she was pulling away from me and I couldn’t help because I’m useless. I had started to sob while thinking about how the fact that I was so useless had me almost killed and has made her not talk to me for weeks. She burst into my room and said “Jamie what’s wrong? Is it your wound?” she sat next to me on the bed, looking at me with concern in her eyes. “Y-you h-hate m-me” I said in between hiccupped sobs while looking down. She put her hands on my face, lifting my face up to where I could see she was now crying “Jamie, I don’t hate you.” “Why don’t you? I almost died, you haven’t been speaking to me, and now I’ve made you cry. Is it because of how useless I am.” I said while still crying. “Jamie I’m sorry I haven’t been talking to you I thought you might want space after everything-” she had started but I cut her off and said “I’ve already died once Sophia do you not understand that your the only person that I’ve needed these past 2 weeks! But you haven’t been there for me I mean yeah sure you’ve helped my wounds but you’ve left me in the dark where you are with me. I already have felt terrible about almost dying but you not talking to me was just the icing on the cake of screwed up things to happen to me in the past few weeks!” I exclaimed, now the once sad tears becoming angry tears. Suddenly she straddled me and held both of my hands and said “Jamie, I’m sorry I’ve been terrible to you I’m sorry I never wanted to hurt you, I love you Jamie I love you so much it hurts and it felt like my heart was being ripped out when you almost died.” she said while lightly crying still. “I’m sorry about almost dying and I love you too as well” I said while smiling. She put her hands on my face after letting my hands down. We both leaned in and kissed each and if perfection had a feel than it would be this. Even if it was a little bit rocky in our relationship I’ve never felt more alive in my life. I know a year ago I wouldn’t have thought I would find the love of my life, as well as her being the Savior. But that’s how life works out sometimes and one thing is that I may be a demon and she may be the savior of the angels and we both have a lot left to do but I know one thing for sure. Me, a demon met her savior and was also a savior to the savior.

**  
  
  
**


End file.
